


Sleeping Dragons

by Anonymous



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Based on a fic, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, just some sweet elf lovin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An extra special tidbit written for Panhead20's "Dragons of Solstheim" fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dragons of Solstheim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797775) by [Panhead20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panhead20/pseuds/Panhead20). 



_ She had made a mistake teasing her _ , Kiara realized as she looked up at her partner from the ground. It had been all in good fun when she was prodding at her for her height, standing just out of reach when she had tried to kiss her, but now…

Now she was on her knees in front of Frea where she had tripped, and the look on her girlfriend's face as she gazed down at her was making her squirm, the tips of her ears flaring bright red.

"Be more careful dear." She said gently, but she didn't immediately reach to help the Altmer up. Instead, she ever so softly took Kiara's chin and tugged it upwards, forcing the elf's eyes back on her. Her cheeks burned at the touch and their lingering eye contact, and she could barely hold back a very unflattering whimper.  _ Pull yourself together! _ She admonished herself, but she couldn't help herself: feeling Frea's strong but gentle hands and commands made her knees even weaker.

"Are you going to get up?" The question shook her from her thoughts and she focused on the woman who was still gently holding her chin up. Any response she may have had to the question, including a desire to actually get up, simply flooded out of her.

"Uh…" she stammered, trying to will her face back to its normal smooth tan, but failing utterly. A lascivious image had flashed through her mind for only an instant, but it had been enough. 

"You like it down there, hm?" The Nord's eyes sparkled as a small smile tugged up the corners of her lips. "I'll let you in on a secret." She continued, leaning down temptingly close and gazing into Kiara's eyes. "I think I like you there too."

She kissed the elf gently and Kiara leaned into it needily, fueled by the burning desire that had suddenly ignited in the pit of her stomach. When her girlfriend pulled away she gasped for air and  _ whined _ , a pathetic little sound that immediately undid any progress she had made on fighting her fierce blushing. Frea gave a small laugh watching her whole face burn.

"Eager little thing aren't you?" The phrase 'little thing' kicked up the fire in her gut and she tried--and failed--to mutter some sort of excuse. "I never thought I'd see you speechless." Frea giggled, clearly enthused by just how flustered the elf was.

"Babe…" She whined in response, grabbing the Nord's thighs. She gently framed Kiara's face with her hands and brushed her hair from in front of her eyes, watching her squirm in her own desires.

"Well, come on then." She teased, tugging up on her chin lightly. Kiara gazed up at her and watched like a lovesick puppy as the Nord stepped back and slowly divested herself of her thick fur coat. She was wearing a thin robe beneath that, Kiara realized with throb in her stomach, had been "borrowed" from amongst her own things.

Frea gave her a knowing grin as she tugged away the belt and shrugged the robes off her shoulders. In another moment she had swiftly stepped out of the matching pants and stood before an enraptured Kiara in her smallclothes.

She stepped forward again, ensnaring Kiara's lost hands and guiding them to her hips. The sudden touch seemed to break the spell and the elf's eyes cleared in sudden realization. She grabbed the thin fabric that remained with shaky hands, and with a reassuring nod from her partner, gently tugged them down towards the floor.

She was hesitant, and it took a moment, but Frea soon stepped out of the garment and gently kicked it away. Kiara turned her eyes upwards again and  _ moaned,  _ her voice pitiful and her face burning crimson as her fantasies were made flesh before her. She grabbed her girlfriend's muscled thighs and leaned forward, the tip of her pointed tongue poking out from between her lips.

"You know what you want." Frea reassured her, running her fingers through the Altmer's short hair. It was all the motivation she needed. Kiara darted forward, a hunger in her eyes, and very gently kissed the inside of her thigh, tentatively asking for guidance. A gently stroke of her hair reassured her, and when Frea spread her legs slightly she more confidently dared to probe between them with her tongue. 

Her lover's small gasp sent a throb of need through Kiara's stomach, and she explored further, her long, thin tongue flicking at her clit. The sudden breath and the Nord's hands tightening in her hair proved she was on the right track, so she kept it up, lapping at her wetness while the woman's hands showed her where to go.

Kiara looked up and made eye contact with her lover. She was almost trembling in bliss, and the look of unrestrained lust in her eyes made the elf moan into her thighs. A sudden but gentle tug at her hair drew her attention back where it belonged and she returned to her lover's pussy, lapping and eating it with abandon.

Frea's barely controlled moans of pleasure fueled the lust that was burning in her, and she lavished attention on her lover, worshipping her quim and kissing her thighs over and over. Kiara pulled back to look up at the Nord again, and the sight of the proud Altmer on her knees, mouth and chin dripping with her own juices, was too much.

The Skaal tugged at her hair harsher than before, dragging her mouth back between her legs. Kiara's nimble mouth had left her whimpering, and shaking on her feet, and as she felt that damnable tongue lapping at her again, she yanked her hair and moaned aloud as she finally climaxed.

The two broke apart, and even Kiara looked a little dazed, a toothy smile plastered on her cum-stained face. Frea leaned down and kissed her deeply, moaning again as she tasted herself on her lips. After a moment she broke away and quickly divested herself of what remained of her smallclothes steadying her shaking legs on the nearby bed, and smirking as she noticed the still-clothed Altmer openly ogling her body.

"It's rude to stare." She chastised jokingly, crooking her finger at the elf. "Stand up."

Kiara quickly stumbled to her feet, eager to please. Frea approached and gently forced her against the wall, tugging at her belt and sliding her hands beneath her robes.

"This doesn't feel fair." She pouted, tugging at her clothing more vehemently. "I think you should get these off." came the suggestion, and Kiara couldn't wait to obey. In less than a minute she was naked too, shivering before her girlfriend's heated gaze. "Good." The Nord murmured, pulling the elf into a slouch and standing up on her toes. She gently kissed the mage's tongue, as if to thank it for its work, and very suddenly scooped Kiara up in her arms bridal style, much to her surprise.

"You and that tongue of yours made me feel very,  _ very _ good." She hummed sultrily in her lover's ear, grinning as the elf shuddered in her arms. "Now I'm going to take care of  _ you _ ."

Frea laid the shivering Altmer down on the bed and swiftly joined her, taking the place of the big spoon and pulling Kiara close to her. One arm dropped lazily over her hip, and the other wrapped around her stomach. The Nord slid up to whisper into her ear as she ran her hands over her girlfriend's skin.

"Relax love." She cooed, one hand making a slow but very obvious journey down and around her thigh, her destination clear. "You earned this."

Her hand found its way between her legs, two fingers gently outlining her slit, and Kiara whined and writhed in her arms. Frea took pleasure in teasing her for a few moments but then gently and slowly slid one finger into her soaking core, quickly joined by another.

She paused a moment and then started fucking her lover with her fingers, her pace  _ torturously  _ slow. As she gently pleasured the elf, she nibbled at the tip of her ear, and whispered filthy things to her.

She told her the kinds of thing she would do to her: tease her, fuck her gently, leave her squirming on the brink of orgasm until she  _ begged _ for release, and how  _ dare _ she get her girlfriend so worked up with her filthy,  _ filthy _ tongue. She nibbled the tip of her ear and punctuated her fantasies with another languid stroke of her dripping pussy.

It was too much, far too much. Kiara whined pitifully as her lover described her fantasies in obscene detail, and within minutes came shamelessly with a strangled moan. Frea didn't stop, her formerly gentle fucking becoming faster and more aggressive, her dirty whispers more explicit. 

Just as Frea finished describing how she'd bind her hands and eat her out until she screamed, Kiara moaned pathetically and came once again, her tongue hanging out and her face flushed bright red. Frea took mercy on her and left her abused pussy alone, licking her fingers clean of her lover's fluids in a display that made them both whimper.

The two lay in silence for a moment, Kiara struggling to catch her breath and Frea holding her and gently kissing her neck. The Altmer finally broke the silence.

"Would...would you really do th-those things?" She stammered, her face going bright red at the mere thought. The Nord smiled and kissed her gently before responding.

"Only if you want, my love." Another silence followed as those words sunk in.

"I think I do want them." She finally answered in a voice so small Frea could hardly hear. 'I think I want them very much."


	2. Chapter 2

"I have a present for you." Frea had mentioned oh-so-casually one afternoon, in a voice that, in retrospect, held nothing to imply what the gift would be.

"Oh?" Kiara had answered, glancing up from the enchanting table she was bent over. It was a newer addition in the small shaman's house they shared, one she had helped Teldryn drag over from Raven Rock in one exceedingly unpleasant day. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing special. It's just something I picked up." The Nord replied, nonchalant as she stood from her place near the fire. She retrieved a small package from a table and approached the Altmer, who abandoned her enchanting project for the moment.

"I feel bad." She joked, holding out a hand for the package. "I didn't get you anything."

"Oh, don't worry too much about it love." Frea replied, although she didn't hand over the gift immediately. "I'm sure you'll make it up to me. Here, let's have it be a surprise." She pulled out a hand from behind her, holding a small piece of cloth that Kiara hadn't noticed. 

The mage took the cloth from her and held it hesitantly: it was quite soft and light, and the Skaal was quick to take her girlfriend's hands and help her secure it around her head, where it served as a very effective blindfold. Kiara had to admit, this turn of events was mildly odd, but she played along.

"Kinda kinky babe." She giggled, half flirty and half joking. She felt Frea step back from her and sigh.

"Always such a dirty mind with you love." The Nord tsked at her, and she could practically hear her crossing her arms. "Do you want your gift or not?"

"I'll be good dear, I promise." Kiara laughed, although she straightened up and got more serious, at least for now. 

_ "Good." _ Frea's voice was a sultry whisper, suddenly closer to her ear, and she shivered, coming to a startling realization that she wasn't the only one with a dirty mind. Before she could protest, she heard the distinct sound of the package opening, and suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and her words suddenly dried up. 

Kiara felt fingers flutter across her neck, and for a second pictured a necklace, a very nice if expected present, but then she felt the soft touch of leather wrap around her throat and realized it was a necklace of an entirely different sort. She felt her knees weaken and let out a very undignified whimper as Frea laughed softly and fastened the collar, the small bit of metal cold against her skin.

"I did say you could make it up to me." Her girlfriend murmured, gently curling two fingers under the leather band and tugging at it. Kiara staggered forward a step, where Frea caught her and chuckled. "You like it?"

Her affirmative was caught in her throat, and all she could think about was the warmth of the shaman's fingers versus the cool leather across her neck. Frea just laughed again and Kiara heard her step back for a moment and blindly reached out, seeking the warmth of her body again.

"Patience, love." came the reply, along with the faint sound of something hitting the floor. When the Altmer's seeking hands found her lover again, she realized with a start that she only felt bare skin, and Frea guided her hands slowly to feel out the naked body she wished desperately to see.

"Are you going to join me?" A husky purr echoed through the small house and Kiara almost fell down to her knees once more. Frea guided her girlfriends shaky hands up to her own robes, which she removed as quickly as her shuddering frame would allow. When she was finished the Nord pulled her into a powerful embrace that elicited a strangled moan from the mage, the lack of sight making the sensation that much more powerful.

Frea stepped back for just a second and Kiara whined, hating herself for how desperate she sounded. When she returned, she quickly wrapped something around the collar (Kiara had almost forgotten the damn thing, and was now forcefully reminded in a way that made her shiver) and tied it in, before gently taking the elf's hands.

"Hold these out." She commanded, a soft no-nonsense suggestion that Kiara obeyed without question. There was a brief second before she felt another strip of soft leather about her wrists, gentle as everything Frea did to her, but unyielding as it bound her hands together. Once that was done, Frea stepped back and Kiara felt eyes on her, as if she was admiring her handiwork. 

There was a tug on the collar and the mage realized, with a gulp, that her new addition was some kind of  _ leash _ , a revelation that almost knocked the wind out of her. As she gasped for breath again she felt two hands on her face and felt a breath across her lips and she leaned forward, expecting a kiss…

But it never came, and Frea laughed again as she watched her bound-up girlfriend buck and whine. She gave the leather strip she had tied to the collar an experimental tug and watched Kiara stumble blindly forward as her breath hitched. Seemingly pleased with the result, she tightened her grip and slowly led the elf forward until they reached the bed.

If the Altmer had still had  _ any _ lingering doubts about where this was going, her knees suddenly bumping into the bed frame cleared them up very quickly. Still blind, she let Frea guide her onto the furs on the bed, and onto all fours, her face burning as she felt her lover's eyes and hands wander over her body.

"You look good like this, my love." A sudden hoarse whisper filled her ear and she moaned, a sound that was cut off my a sudden sharp  _ yank _ on the leash, pulling her bound hands back between her knees and forcing her head into the mattress. She tried to get up again but Frea kept an iron grip on her lead, holding her in this exposed position that made her whine into the furs. "And even  _ better _ like this."

The warmth of her breath disappeared from her ear and for a moment she was lost in a void of black, the only sensation her own burning arousal. Then she felt that warmth again against her thighs, and hardly had time to gasp before feeling her lips on her legs. They explored briefly, kissing the inside of her thigh, but clearly had a mission in mind and quickly started laying kisses over her burning core and probing with her tongue, as Kiara almost choked on her own.

These light ministrations quickly turned from experimental to almost playful, teasing the elf's clit with her tongue and drinking in her moans and her arousal in equal measure. Kiara was already wound up and came very quickly, legs shuddering and hands grasping uselessly at the bed and her bindings. Frea tugged again at the leash and her lover's moans cut off into a wheezing gasp, her hips bucking against her mouth.

The Nord kept lapping at her girlfriend's pussy, seemingly uncaring about how overstimulated she would be. Kiara groaned into the furs, mumbling curses as she kept clawing at the bed. She arched her back and tried desperately to escape the pleasure, but the shaman kept teasing her with her tongue, keeping her in control with the leash and forcing her to endure it.

"I said I'd make you scream." Frea mumbled breathlessly as she pulled away for a second, giving the elf just a second to prepare before she dove in again, practically fucking her with her tongue and endlessly teasing her clit. Kiara's breaths grew short and hitched as she approached the edge again.

She was almost sobbing from pleasure as she finally came again, her cries muffled but not erased by the bed she was being fucked into. Finally, Frea let her knees give in so she could fall fully onto the furs, though within a few seconds the Nord rolled her onto her back where she tried desperately to catch her breath. Her efforts were in vain, however, as she felt her lover straddle her stomach and pull her arms over her head, where she pinned them down with one hand.

_ "Good girl." _ The breathless compliment sent a jolt up the Altmer's spine and she moaned again, this time muffled as Frea moved up and knelt over her face, straddling her mouth and forcing her to devour her own pussy in turn. Kiara eagerly and obediently did so, moaning into her girlfriend's thighs as she tasted her once again.

With one hand occupied holding down her hands, Frea used the other to gently tug at the mage's blindfold, eventually tugging it up and off her eyes, finally-- _ finally! _ \--letting her see again. Her eyes adjusted and her first sight lit a fire in her stomach once more. The view of her girlfriend, chest heaving and normally well-kept hair hanging in a mess over her face, riding her tongue and clearly enjoying herself, clouded her mind with lust and she desperately pulled against the bindings on her wrists, wanting to grab the woman's thighs and make them cum and she had been made to cum. 

Her fight against the leather bonds was fierce but useless, and she instead focused on her mouth, peppering kisses over her lover's clit and grinning as she elicited a moan. Another moment and she succeeded, moaning freely as Frea came against her tongue above her. 

The Nord was shaky and it took her a minute to figure out the knot on Kiara's bonds but she eventually undid them, and the two lay in a post-coital haze for a few moments, legs intertwined.

"I do like your present." Kiara muttered when she could finally speak again, gently tugging at the collar that Frea hadn't bothered to remove. "It was just...surprising."

"I'm glad." Frea replied, hooking her fingers under the leather band and pulling her into a kiss. "I like it too. It brings out your...best aspects." Kiara giggled at the innuendo and gently ran a hand through the Nord's mussed hair.

"Who has a dirty mind now?" She teased, kissing her again. "You're the one who keeps starting things!"

"How could I resist?" Frea replied, and laughed as Kiara's ears blazed red and she buried her face in her girlfriend's chest. "You're cute when you're flustered." Kiara pulled away and pouted as she regained her composure. 

"And you…" She leaned in and whispered in the Nord's ear. "You look  _ very _ cute when you're cumming on my  _ filthy, filthy _ tongue." Almost as soon as she said it, her ears blazed again and she rolled out of bed, quickly moving away as Frea sat up with a glowing red face but an evil grin.

"Don't start things you can't finish, elf!" She called after her girlfriend as she got up as well, following her giggles out of the bedroom. She was going to pay for that little jest when she got her hands on her, that was for sure.

It seemed they'd be getting more use out of that gift after all.


End file.
